It is known that vehicle occupants often forget or overlook the importance of closing the sunroof of their vehicle before exiting the vehicle at the end of a trip. Unfortunately, leaving the sunroof open can result in deleterious consequences. For instance, valuables, or even the vehicle itself, may be lost to thieves, rain, snow, or other undesirable elements may enter through the open sunroof resulting in frustration on the part of the vehicle owner and damage to the vehicle interior, carpeting, and/or electronics. Accordingly, a need exists to prevent such events from occurring due to the forgetfulness of the vehicle owner or otherwise.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0106116 describes a system designed, for example, to automatically close the sunroof under certain conditions. These conditions include closing the sunroof after a predetermined period of time has elapsed since the engine was turned off or when rain is sensed. Even more, the reference suggests that these conditions may be combined with a motion sensor to ensure that the vehicle is empty. While these and similar systems are effective in some circumstances, there are other circumstances when a vehicle occupant may be in the vehicle (e.g., while waiting to pick up a child from an activity) with the engine off and the sunroof open when it is not desirable for the vehicle to automatically close the sunroof. In such an instance, the occupant could be asleep, and thus not moving, or simply sitting still while accessing their smartphone or listening to music or news, and enjoying the air while waiting. Alternatively, the vehicle occupant could be a sleeping pet or a young child incapable of reversing the closing of the sunroof. In these circumstances, simply relying on a lack of motion or the presence of rain can result in less than desirable circumstances.
In order to avoid such scenarios, a need is clearly identified for a more robust system. Such a system would close the sunroof only if conditions warranted such action. Ideally, the system would ensure the lack of occupants in the vehicle by further monitoring commonly used auxiliary devices to ensure that an occupant is not just idly sitting or sleeping in the vehicle. Accessory devices generally include non-engine, battery powered accessories in the car such as radio, CD players, navigational displays, power doors, windows, sunroof, etc. This would prevent inadvertent closures of the sunroof which can frustrate vehicle owners and possibly endanger occupants in certain circumstances. In addition, more robust means of determining whether an occupant is in the vehicle other than motion sensors may be utilized. For example, load cells may be positioned within one or more seats or infrared or thermal sensors may be utilized.